


There May Be Trouble Ahead

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-02-12
Updated: 2003-02-12
Packaged: 2019-05-30 10:17:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15094652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of theWest Wing Fanfiction Central, a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in theannouncement post.





	There May Be Trouble Ahead

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

**I Have to Tell You Something: There may Be Trouble Ahead**

**by:** Kirsty-Luan  


**Characters/Pairing/Category:** Josh/Donna, Romance  
**Rating:** ADULT  
**Disclaimer:** All Characters Belong to Aaron Sorkin  
**Feedback:** If you think its worthy but only if its nice this is my first attempt at fan fiction and was goaded into it by members of the State of the Union Group.  
**Notes:** Thanks to Sharon (ash kipps) and Shelley for their help, encouragement and inspiration.  


* * *

DONNA'S POV   
Josh comes rushing out of his office. He then walks up to me quietly. He looks like he's trying to hide something. What has happened? The last time he kept a secret, the President had MS. Oh God, is the President sick?

"Leo and the President want to see me in the Oval Office. Can you go with Margaret to the OEOB?" 

"Alright. Do you know when you'll be back?" 

"Not really. Come on, walk with me, you can meet Margaret at the Oval." I get up from out of my chair and we charge through the halls of the west wing.

There isn't any of our usual banter and we're walking at a fast pace even for us. "Josh, What's happened?" I wait until we've reached a quiet corner before I ask in a whisper, "Is the President ok?"

He comes to a stand still, looking at me with his confused face on. "What? Donna, why would think the Presidents ill?" he asks in a fierce whisper.

"No reason," I answer quickly.

"Donna," he sighs, touching my elbow and steering me into an empty room nearby. "Donna, why would you think the Presidents ill? Which he's not, by the way."

"Josh you're trying your best to act as if nothings wrong. You're hiding something, I can tell."

He sighs again, "You're right, something is up. But I'm not sure what yet, or even if I can tell you. So until I know, can we not talk about this?"

"Sure."

He gives me a small smile and then starts to walk out of the room, but stops hesitantly when he reaches the door.

"Josh?"

What ever it is must be bad, because Josh just put his arms around me and pulled me into a hug. This is not something we do in the White House. I mean, in the four years since the President took office, Josh has always placed his hand at the hollow of my back as we glide through the halls, and we have hugged each other at holidays, but spontaneous hugging? This is so unlike Josh.

"I have a feeling I might need that in a few moments," he says with the remnants of his smile disappearing.

"Okay." Now I'm worried. We continue walking. When we arrive in the outer office, Margaret is already waiting for me, Charlie looks up at us, gives a weak smile and waves Josh in. Before he walks in Josh takes my hand in his and gives it a squeeze. 

"I love you, Sunshine," he whispers in my ear.

This thing is definitely serious; Josh would never announce his love for me near the Oval Office unless it was to console me. 

I mouth back 'I love you too.'

LEO'S POV 

As Josh enters he glances around the room. The President is sitting in the armchair opposite mine with Ron Butterfield at the end of one the couches. 

"Josh, I have a feeling that you know what I'm about to say already, but the Secret Service has intercepted some letters addressed to Donna that were delivered to the White House in the last couple of days."

Josh nods, "Let me guess, the letters are from concerned citizens? White supremacists. They don't like the idea of Donna marrying a... a..." Josh stops mid sentence, realising that he doesn't want to finish that thought. His anger is thinly veiled as he looks at me for confirmation. This is not good, the only time I've known Josh to react like this in the Oval office was just before his PTSD was diagnosed. I've got to calm him down before he looses control.

"Josh, calm down. You're going to be no help to Donna if you get yourself wound up. That's not exactly how they phrase it, but yes, that's the jest of it," I say reluctantly.

The President leans forward and looks Josh straight in the eye. "This is the situation. They're threatening to kill both of you. BUT, we are not going to let that happen. They're not ever going to get close enough to try. Do you hear me? So we're going to play the defensive until we can catch the bastards." 

"With all due respect Mr President, how are we going to do that? We knew what they were threatening at Rosslyn, but they were still able to try to kill Charlie and almost succeeded with me."

I can't take my eyes off him. He looks like the same frightened little boy I saw in the hospital with his father just after Joanie had died. He's scared he's going to loose Donna, like he's lost nearly everyone he's loved in his life. Jed, on the other hand, looks more determined than he did during the elections. Over the years, one thing I've learned about Jed Bartlet is that he never makes the same mistake twice. He couldn't prevent Rosalyn happening the first time, but he sure as hell is going to this time. 

"Good question. Ron?" 

JOSH'S OFFICE   
JOSH'S POV 

I finished in the Oval about half an hour ago. Donna should be back soon. The President told me it would come better from me, so I have to tell Donna that some skinheads want to finish what they started three and a half years ago, but this time they want to kill her for nothing more than falling in love. This is the hardest thing I've had to do in my life. Over the course of my life I've had more than my fair share of poison pen letters. During the first campaign Toby and I ran a competition to see who could get the most, but this is unbearable. This isn't about me, this is about Donna. How do I tell her that just because our ethnic backgrounds are different, and we are in love, some narrow-minded bigots have sentenced us to death?

Donna has just returned to her desk, so it's now or never. Our protection will be here in half an hour. I walk to her, because I haven't the strength to shout. 

"Donna, can I have a word?"

"Sure." She follows me in to my office, closing the door behind her. As soon as she does I wrap myself around her. 

"Donna, I have to tell you something. You're going to have thousands of questions but I need you to let me finish. Okay?" I can feel the tears rising in my eyes. We're going to be married in six weeks. I don't want to loose her now. 

"Josh, what is it? You're scaring me. It's unlike you to be touching me so much while we're at work," she says with apprehension lacing her tone, but then she adds light-heartedly, "Not that I could every get tired of you touching me. But it's not exactly professional, Josh." I pull us down to sit on my couch. 

"The Secret Service has intercepted some letters that have been delivered to the White House."

"Letters?" she asks in a tone that clearly shows that she knows I'm not giving her all the facts.

"Death threats," I sigh, "They're addressed to us, Donna." She has gone into shock, I can tell this was the last thing she was expecting. Her alabaster skin has gone ghostly white. 

"But why?" she asks in a small voice, just above a whisper, not directing the question to me but more to herself. "Why us? Why now, when we're finally happy Josh?"

I feel so powerless as images of Rosalyn come back to haunt us both. Donna's not dumb, she knows why, she knows the warped sense of ideals these idiots follow, and why they think it's perfectly ok to destroy the happiness Donna and I have finally allowed our selves to enjoy. Frustrated, I jump of the couch and start pacing, my hands running frantically through my hair.

"Josh?"

"Because we're happy," I snap. "The death threats? They're from White supremacists, Donna. They don't like the idea of a power hungry Jew like myself marrying a woman like you, and because you've degraded yourself by loving me, you have to die as well."

Oh God, what did I just say? I'm not even sure, something inside me just snapped. I had been trying so hard not to do that, to do that in front of Donna, and now... now I see fear in her eyes. I was supposed to make this easier for her, not harder.

In two short steps I walk over to her and pull her into a tight embrace. I didn't mean that to come out so harsh.

"Oh God, I'm so sorry Donna. I love you so much; I never want to see you hurt."

"Josh," she interrupts in a soothing tone.

But I continue on, on some kind autopilot, "Everyone I've loved in my life has died, but it's not too late for you. If you want to there's still time for you to walk away, I would understand." Suddenly Donna straightens her back, pulling away from me slightly and gives her most stubborn/determined look.

"Josh you can be dense sometimes. I love you and I'm not going anywhere. I say if they want a fight, then bring it on. We're Lyman's, we don't go down without a fight. Ok?"

I nod my head while a grin begins to take over my face. What can I say; the Lyman comment did it.

Donna grins back, asking, "So what's the plan?" God she amazes me, one minute she looks like she's been broken into a million pieces, and then she's taking on the world. 

"To start with, you and I are taking nobody on. We're leaving that to the Secret Service, the CIA and the FBI. These people are dangerous. We doubted that once before and I nearly died because of it, so we're not taking *any* risks. We're both going to have an agent for protection and a panic button with a tracking device inside, like Zoey has, as a backup." Just then there's a knock at the door. "And there's our new best friends. Come in!!"

"Joshua, don't shout!" 

Ron walks in with two other agents. The female agent is small with straight black hair scraped into a ponytail. She reminds me a lot of Cathy. The male agent is the same height as me and has bright ginger hair. 

"Josh and Donna. I'd like you to meet Tom and Lucy." 

LATER THAT NIGHT JOSH AND DONNA'S CONDO   
DONNA'S POV 

We worked late tonight due to all the new policies that we're trying to bring through, the wedding preparations, and meeting our new protection. We had a lot to do. New protection? Yes, Josh and I both have our own Secret Service Agents.

Some bigots have decided we're too happy and want to make an example of Josh and I. So Ron Butterfield has assigned us each an agent and a panic button as a backup. I'm lying in bed tracking Josh's scar with my fingers. 

"What are you thinking about?" Josh asks stroking my head. 

I don't answer but rather think 'How I nearly lost you. Josh, I'm scared. I love you more than I've loved anyone in my life, I don't want to loose you. These people nearly took you away from me once.' 

From the look on Josh's face I can tell he already knows. I put my head on his chest, avoiding eye contact with him as tears spring in my eyes.

"Donna," he sighs, "Your not going to loose me, I'm right here and don't plan to go anywhere." Having no other way to express he's alive and here, he leans down capturing my lips. I move so I'm on top of him and deepen the kiss, sucking his tongue into my mouth. Slowly I move my hand under his t-shirt and start to pull it off. Josh grabs my hand stopping me. 

"Donna. Are you sure?" His voice is husky filled with desire. I quickly nod my head. Before I know it we've stripped and are laying next to each other running our hands over the others body. Suddenly Josh gets up off the bed. God, he's changed his mind. I grab his arm so he can't go any further. He turns around to look at me. 

"Josh...where are you off to?" 

"To the bathroom. I've got some condoms in there; we'll need them," he says sheepishly, and adds quietly after a tender kiss, "I know you're allergic to the pill."

I pull him back to bed. 

"Josh, I don't want anything between us." Josh smiles, moving down my body. I thread my arms under his and pull him back up my body so his face is above mine. 

"Next time. I need you inside of me now, Josh." I wrap my legs around behind his knees.

"Are you sure? It's still not too late to stop this." 

Josh, give me your baby, I silently think, but instead say, "I want you." With that, Josh thrusts into me. Slowly he withdraws. God this is excruciating I need him to go faster. 

"Harder. Josh. Harder." He stops and hovers over me. 

"I don't want to hurt you." 

"You wont, Josh. I want to feel you inside me for days. Brand me." I capture his lips in a frantic kiss. He aggressively thrusts into me, holding on to the back of my head with his arms tucked under my back. His entire body is pressing on mine while he drives himself harder and harder into me, creating the most amazing sensations I've ever felt. I bring my legs up his body resting my feet on his shoulders so that he is touching just the right spot. 

"OhhhhhGod. Joshua. There, just there." He continues to go faster and faster. 

A while later he pants out "Donnatella, are you close?" 

"Yes, Joshua, yes," I gasp. 

He whispers in my ear. "Then come for me." 

I let the bomb that is inside of me explode. A haze descends over me as my inner walls squeeze down onto Josh's penis. He thrusts one last time, and then with a whoosh I feel his semen surge into me. As he comes he yells that he loves me. 

We collapse onto the bed, my legs falling to the side of our bodies. Josh slowly kisses my breastbone. 

"Amazing." He mumbles into my chest. 

"Outstanding." I run my nails along his shoulder blades. Instantly I feel him growing hard again within me, my walls stretching around him. This is a new sensation for me. It's wonderful, feeling him grow and my body subconsciously making room for him.

JOSH'S POV 

I've never been able to recover this fast, even when I was eighteen. Sex has not felt like this before, but this isn't just sex, this is making love with Donna. I'm not sure if I ever truly believed in the concept of soul mates, to be honest, I was pretty sure that I'd never really know love. But now, with the way Donna and I just connected, if she's not the missing piece within me, the only thing that can complete me, my soul mate, I don't know what else she could be.

God, I'm becoming such a sap. I Joshua Abraham Lyman am becoming the king of sappy-ness. See what Donna does to me?

"See what you do to me, Donnatella?" 

She sucks onto my shoulder. She then grabs onto my buttocks squeezing tightly.

"Fuck me, Josh."

I pull us into a sitting position, overlapping our legs. I place my arms under her armpits and grab onto her shoulders. She does the same to me. We gravitate our hips in unison, starting slowly but building up to a frantic slapping of skin. This position allows me to drive even deeper into her, so deep I swear I can feel her womb where our children will grow. Wow, that's a heady thought. I'm making love to the only woman I will sleep with for the rest of my life, the future mother of my children, my future wife. All those thoughts going flying out of my head as I find myself thrusting into her, suckling her neck. In my entire life I've never been this hard with any other woman, because this time I could be creating a new life that will bind me to another person for all time, and that person is my Donnatella. 

Suddenly Donna throws her head back, clamping her inner muscles down onto my pulsating cock. As she comes she calls out my name at the top of her voice. I propel myself into her a final time before ejaculating into her. I withdrawal myself from her and roll on my side. I look at her, she's silently sobbing. I reach out to touch her face.

"Donna, what's wrong? Did I hurt you?" She smiles running her fingers through my hair. 

"No Josh, you didn't hurt me. I was just... I was just thanking God for saving you so that I could love you like this, and gave us a chance to be together, to have a family." I smile. She tilts her head to look me in the eye.

"I love you, Joshua." 

"I love you, Donnatella"

Next: "A Visit From an Old Friend" 


End file.
